The Coffee Shop Saga
by xx Lady Knight xx
Summary: Malec fluff. The story of what happens when Alec Lightwood, Jace and Isabelle walk into a coffee shop run by none other than Magnus Bane! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The Coffee Shop Saga

Based on the song: Taylor, the Latte Boy

This fic was inspired by a rendition sung by Alan Cumming which you can find on YouTube

**_This is what I do when procrastinating on studying for finals. Sigh. I own nothing, all these characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare! xx Lady Knight xx_**

* * *

><p><span>Part 1<span>

"Alec, c'mon we have to plan matching outfits for school tomorrow!" Isabelle protested, as Alec ignored her and made a beeline for the doorway of the closest Starbucks coffee shop.

"Izzy, in case you haven't noticed, it is freezing out and we are just as capable of planning inside _with coffee_." Alec snapped, not breaking his stride. "And I have no intention whatsoever of wearing matching outfits."

Isabelle huffed but followed him obediently; Jace was already at the door scanning for any signs of trouble.

"It's just a coffee shop, I seriously doubt there's anything magical in here." Isabelle muttered to Jace.

"Want to go find a table? I'll get the drinks." said Alec, already feeling better in the warmth.

"I'll have a double latte," said Isabelle, unwinding her scarf.

Jace was staring into the bakery case with longing, practically drooling: "I want a cheesecake brownie."

"Ok, go grab us a table." Alec said, looking down at his hands to pull off his gloves.

The coffee shop was packed with people at 8:11 p.m., so Jace happily went off muttering: "Yes…a quest!" Alec thought some customers were about to be _persuaded_ to give up their table. Jace had never been very patient.

When he looked up again, he was gazing at a beautiful Asian boy with spiked glittery hair and gorgeous golden cat eyes lined with kohl. Gold jewelry dripped from his ears, and he had a small nose piercing as well. Alec literally felt his jaw drop. He was sure he was about to spontaneously combust, or at least was sure that his heart had stopped beating momentarily. Perhaps it had sprouted wings and flown away. Alec had never seen someone as beautiful as this barista.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks." chirped the boy mechanically. His name tag read: _Hello, my name is __Magnificent __Magnus._ His slim light-brown hands never stopped moving: shutting the cash register drawer, grabbing a rag to wipe up a spill, adjusting an earring.

Then his literally golden eyes flicked toward Alec's face, and upon catching sight of Alec, the exquisite hands slowed to a full stop. And Magnus smiled at him.

"How are you?" Magnus asked softly, seemingly captivated by Alec.

"Fine, and my name's Alec." Alec said, immediately mentally kicking himself. You didn't usually introduce yourself to your barista when ordering drinks.

"Hey," the barista said, "My name's Magnus. What can I get you?"

Alec quickly rattled off their order: "Um, a double latte, a cheesecake brownie and a plain black coffee please."

Magnus raised a perfect eyebrow. "You sure you want just plain coffee? This is Starbucks."

"Um. What would you recommend?" Alec asked, blushing slightly. He never deviated from his ritual of plain black coffee, but he was willing to do or say anything to keep talking to Magnus for just a little longer.

"Magnus! Hurry up and stop talking to the customers!" snapped a pale, cold-looking woman, with her white-blond hair pulled in a high bun, who strode past glaring at Alec. Alec flinched. He thought he'd rather face a horde of Ravener demons singlehandedly then tangle with her.

"Yes, Lady Camille." Magnus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "My store manager." he said, by way of explanation to Alec. "Pay her no attention whatsoever. Merlin knows that's what I do."

"Oh." Alec always felt like he was so bad with words and wasn't sure what to say. "She seems….well, anyway, what would you recommend?"

"Ever tried a cappuccino?"

"Er…no, as a matter of fact, I haven't."

"Is today the day you're going to?"

Alec was not the impulsive one; he was always the responsible, predictable adult. Isabelle and Jace had the market cornered on impulsive and irresponsible decisions. But today, that was about to change. Even if it was just in a small way. He didn't know what a cappuccino was, hadn't heard of it before today. A cappuccino could be made with the tears of vampires and congealed demon slime for all he knew. Alec felt like his cheeks were burning bright red, and he pushed a hand through his black hair nervously.

But he said: "Sure." And smiled at Magnus.

And Alec could have sworn that Magnus winked.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~ ;)<em>

_Want more? Drop me a line if you'd like to tell me what you think and have a great day! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I still own nothing, these characters belong to Cassandra Clare. _

* * *

><p><span>Part 2<span>

Later, after Alec had paid for and collected the drinks, he walked to the table in a daze. Jace was beaming at having procured a table while a group of teenage boys stood some distance away, glaring, then left the shop muttering amongst themselves.

"What took so long?" Jace asked, as Alec tossed him his cheesecake brownie, which Jace tore into it as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "I got us a great table."

Isabelle accepted her double latte, popped off the lid and took a sip. Her eyes fluttered.

"Damn."

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Alec demanded.

"Nothing, but this isn't a double latte it's a _triple_ latte. Extra espresso." A smile curved across Isabelle's face. "What a lovely mistake to make."

Alec smiled. He took the lid off his own cup of coffee, and Isabelle sighed.

"Oh Alec, that's not yours. You must have grabbed someone else's by mistake."

"I did?" Alec said, confused. "Is this a cappuccino?"

"Yes. How do you know that?" Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow, "You always get a plain black coffee."

Alec took a sip. It tasted delicious. "Not today," he said simply. Jace looked up from licking crumbs off the wax paper and Isabelle simply stared.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jace asked. "The last time you voluntarily did something different then your usual routine was last Christmas, when you wore the navy blue sweater instead of your gray sweater, for the first Christmas party in SEVENyears. Then we found out you had a fever."

"Who was that sexy, sexy barista? And what did he do to your brain?" Isabelle mused, playfully ruffling Alec's hair.

"What? Izzy, I don't know who you're talking about." Alec muttered, pulling away. "Stop messing up my hair."

"Really. You have no idea who I'm referring to."

"Really." Alec insisted, swallowing hard.

"Because you've got a note written on the side of your cup." Jace smirked.

Alec blanched and quickly turned his cup around.

The writing said in spiky purple marker: _Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination._ It was accompanied by a series of numbers and the words: _Call me!_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! xx Lady Knight xx<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your review Bookgirl145! Hope you all enjoy! Review if you want imaginary cookies from me. :) **

**xx Lady Knight xx**

* * *

><p><span>Part 3<span>

Twenty minutes later, Isabelle and Jace were still arguing over whether or not they were going to wear matching outfits and whether Isabelle could tell Jace what to wear. Alec absentmindedly traced a finger on the purple spiky words written on the side of his cup, while listening to his siblings bicker.

For a reason he simply could not explain and possibly for the first time in his life, Alec wanted to write poetry. Right now, nothing less appealed to him than discussing fashion with his siblings. Of course, he didn't have a choice at the moment.

"Fine, you win Izzy." Jace conceded. "We ready to go? Alec?"

Alec had been staring off into space, composing verse in his head.

"What- I-yeah, wait…what?"

"Preoccupied much?" Isabelle teased. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside." Alec said. Isabelle and Jace stood up to go, throwing away their trash. Isabelle looked back knowingly at Alec as she stepped out into the cold, her breath turning to clouds.

Alec wondered if he could fit the entire empty coffee cup into his jacket pocket. He decided that this had the potential to be problematic while demon hunting. Also Jace and Izzy would _never_ let him hear the end of it. So he grabbed a clean napkin and jotted down Magnus's number, sticking it in his pocket.

Magnus was serving another customer as Alec prepared to leave. Alec nodded in his direction as he walked by on his way to the door.

Magnus saw it and smiled at him, almost overfilling the cup.

Alec smiled to himself and started to walk out the door, almost plowing straight into someone. It was a boy his age with emerald green eyes and long, straight, dyed-green hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey Ragnor, hurry up, Her Ladyship isn't in a good mood today." Magnus called.

"Is she ever?" Ragnor grumbled, pulling on a bright green Starbucks apron. Alec couldn't believe it, but somehow all that green looked good together. He realized he was staring and left quickly.

"And just who is that tall, dark and handsome young man, with big blue eyes about to fall out of his head?" Ragnor chuckled quietly, so Camille wouldn't hear them and explode for talking in front of customers.

"Hey, I call dibs. I saw him first." Magnus protested.

"Sh! Keep your voice down."

"All I'm saying is, we definitely connected. We had a moment. Several moments."

"Sure." Ragnor smirked as he finished tying on his apron. "You up for a wager?"

"Always." Magnus said, smiling in return. "Terms?"

"I bet you that I can get him to go out with me before you."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll cover your shift next Friday night."

"Ok. But I want you to be wearing a pair of bright pink, glittery cat ears when you do it."

Ragnor grimaced as if he had indigestion.

"Fiiiinnnee." He ground out, sounding exactly like Severus Snape. "And what do you mean _when_ I do it? I might win."

"In your dreams, my little sea monster."

"Oh it's so on."

"Bring it, my little green broccoli head."

"Boys, I am hearing far too much chitchat. Is the shop empty? You need to be helping customers and _not_ making stupid bets. " whisper-yelled Camille from the back room, where she was "taking inventory," and in reality texting her boyfriend.

"Grrrrrrr. Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've been starting finals and currently in the middle of them so thanks for your patience. Wow, thank you all so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews, it definitely helps motivate me and I really appreciate it! This was originally a oneshot, then Ragnor wandered in, so we'll just see where/how this goes, okay? **** Hm…I wonder if this title still applies. I might just try to mention coffee in every single chapter. ;) ANYWAY, thank you, you guys are the best! If you have ideas about the story or comments about what you'd like to see next, let me know! **

**~Plot stuff, so like I said, this used to be a oneshot and I didn't plan to address Magnus's powers. So I just switched a few small things in the earlier chapters so Alec and his siblings are no longer Shadowhunters. Because if Magnus wasn't a warlock, then I thought it was kind of weird for Alec to be a Shadowhunter. So Magnus and everyone else is a mundane. Thanks for your review, manibarilo! (Salut! Á ****bientôt! Hope that was right…haven't taken French since middle school). They'll have to rely on the strength of their personalities haha.~ **

**Have a great day! **

**~ xx Lady Knight xx**

* * *

><p><span>Part 4<span>

The next day, the sidewalk was crowded with pedestrians eager to start their holiday shopping. Jace walked ahead on the sidewalk, as they couldn't walk three across. Alec and Jace had rebelled against Isabelle's idea of matching outfits and she was pouting as she walked along in her high-heeled boots.

Isabelle took one look at Alec and Alec knew he was in trouble. It was the first alone time they'd had since last night at the coffee shop.

"So, Alec…you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Nope."

"Did you know that guy? Or, I mean did you _want_ to know him? Or the guy we passed who was just coming in?"

"Isabelle…"

"Alec, I'm your sister and all I want is for you to be happy."

Alec grimaced.

"Look Izzy…I appreciate it, I do. But for once could you _please_ mind your own business?"

"No. I'm incapable of doing so."

Their conversation took a brief halt as a crowd of tourists all following a yellow umbrella enthusiastically swarmed by and pushed them up against a wall, pausing the conversation. When they had finally passed, Alec resumed talking:

"Izzy, what about your love life, hm? I'm your brother and I only want to see you be happy." Alec mimicked.

"Don't be like that." Isabelle was annoyed now. "I'm serious."

"And so am I. Now if we don't hurry then we're going to be late to school. Can't be late on the first day back."

Isabelle exhaled loudly, her breath turning to steam that dissipated in a blink.

"Why do you always have to be right? Must get old sometime."

"Not really, no." Alec grinned at her.

"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Jace yelled from almost half a block away. "Let's _goooooooooo_."

* * *

><p>Slipping and sliding down the icy sidewalk, they went.<p>

"Sir? The new transfer students are here."

"Yes, thank you Amatis, send them in." Headmaster Luke Garroway put aside the letter he had been writing and ignored the blinking icon on his computer that told him he had mail. He was rather distrustful of technology that attempted to tell him what to do, as he saw it. Taking a long sip of coffee, he examined the new students filing into his office.

"Please, have a seat." he gestured to the sofa and chair in front of his desk. Luke's office did not look like a typical headmaster's office, it had a more lived-in feel. Isabelle wondered if he did live here. Artwork adorned the wall behind him, bright crayon drawings and paintings. One could tell as the painter grew more and more advanced, ending with a painted portrait of Luke with a woman who must be his wife.

"Ah, that's my wife." Luke nodded at the portrait.

"Did you paint them?" Isabelle asked, though she did not particularly care.

"No, that would be my step daughter, Clary." Luke said proudly. "She's certainly come a long way." He laughed, gesturing at the crayon drawings.

The Lightwoods smiled uncomfortable back at him. Luke settled in his seat and laid his long fingertips on his mahogany desk.

"So. Why don't you tell me about yourselves and then I'll help you get started with your first day here at the Academy."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Alec looked to Isabelle, Isabelle looked at Jace and then they both looked to Alec.

"Well Alec is the oldest." said Isabelle, smiling.

Alec coughed, glaring. "Yeah. I'm Alec and…I like sports. This is Isabelle. "

"Oh really? We have an excellent sports program here, perhaps you'll look into it. What about you Isabelle?" Luke said smoothly.

"Well I've modeled before. But I was thinking about taking up acting." Jace snorted at this.

"Admirable. I'm sure you'll be successful. And what about you?" Luke asked, focusing on Jace.

"Jace."

"Ah. Is Jace a nickname?"

"No, it's my name."

"Oh, I see. Well what appeals to you about the Academy, Jace?"

"Sports, I guess. I play the piano too."

Luke's eyes lit up. "Really? We hold a piano competition here in January. It's quite the event." He cleared his throat sheepishly. "We haven't…ah…_won_ …for many years though."

Jace smirked.

"So," Luke said quickly, "Here are your schedules. I've arranged for three of our student ambassadors to come and meet you and see you to your classes. If you have any questions or problems, my door is always open. If you have problems with your schedule, speak with Ms. Amatis, our secretary."

Luke's desk phone rang loudly. "Go ahead and send them in." he said in response to a squeaky question.

"Any questions or concerns? Speak now or forever hold your peace. Just kidding." Luke said, his smile fading as the Lightwoods remained stony faced. "Just a little joke."

A girl with bright red hair and green eyes cleared her throat by the door.

"Clary! And Simon and…who are you?"

The boy named Simon smiled nervously. "You see Headmaster, Eric sort of isn't feeling well today. But you did ask for three ambassadors."

"So we recruited Magnus." Clary said, smiling brightly. "It's just for today." The other boy at the door currently had his hair gelled into a Mohawk with blue streaks and was shining with glitter. Alec felt his stomach tighten unexpectedly at the sight of him. Isabelle noticed as well, meanwhile Jace was occupied with staring at the girl with red hair.

Luke sighed, looking annoyed. "Just when does Eric think he's going to be feeling _better_, hm? If he keeps skipping school-"

Clary examined her Converse sneakers and Simon adjusted his glasses. He settled his glasses back into place then caught sight of Isabelle. His eyes grew comically large behind the frames. Magnus smiled at Alec, who looked down hastily and thought he could feel his ears turning red.

"You'd have to ask Eric that, Luke." Clary said evenly. "I mean, Headmaster." Clary amended, when Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. Shall I pair you up or will you-"

"NO." six voices said at once.

Luke looked amused then shook his head, handing Clary a stack of folders. "On your way, then."

Out in the hall, Clary pulled out the three folders and handed them around without looking at the names.

"Isabelle, you're with me." Clary announced.

"Jace." Simon announced, looking disappointed.

"Hello again, Alec." Magnus said, smiling wider.

Alec nodded yet again. God, why couldn't he come up with anything to say, something snappy and preferably sexy sounding?

Jace was examining Simon like he was about to snap him in two.

"Usually, we have all the new transfer students meet up at lunch and answer questions and stuff, see how it's going." Clary said. "You're all okay with that?"

"How'd you get into the student ambassador program? Luke said you're an artist." Jace blurted.

Clary smiled. "Luke's my stepdad. He asked for a favor. You could say it isn't the most popular club at the Academy right now, so we're just filling in until it…gets off the ground a bit."

"If it ever does. Ouch!" Simon muttered, upon being elbowed sharply by Clary.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes, the signal for them all to disperse.

"Here we go." Magnus said to Alec, beckoning. "Welcome to the Academy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hope you enjoy this short update. Feel free to let me know what you think in a review. ;) Thanks for your lovely review, Stelle's pen! Happy holidays to all you wonderful people! **

**~ xx Lady Knight xx :)**

* * *

><p><span>Part 5<span>

"So, ah, Alec." Magnus couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous around someone. Maybe it was because this someone mattered. "Can I see your schedule?"

Alec handed over his schedule, which Magnus skimmed.

"Hey, looks like we have a lot of classes together!" Magnus said excitedly, inwardly cheering.

Alec smiled slightly but didn't say anything, too busy admiring the boy in front of him to process what was coming out of his mouth.

"Ready for English?" Magnus asked, before looking up and finding himself staring into two gorgeous light blue eyes. He felt pinned by their gaze until Alec blinked and cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, sure. Let's go."

They passed Izzy and Clary talking closely and laughing, while Jace glared at an oblivious Simon who was talking with his band members.

"Hey there, Magnus." Ragnor sidled up to them. "Who's your new friend?"

Magnus stared in surprise. Ragnor usually made a point of never acknowledging Magnus in public. Then he remembered the bet they had made. Still.

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Ragnor Fell." Ragnor stretched out a hand to shake, which was bumped aside by Magnus before Alec could see it. "I work with Magnus."

"Unfortunately." Magnus grumbled.

"So what class are you going to?" Ragnor asked. He easily kept up with Magnus's suddenly increased walking pace.

"English, right, Magnus?" Alec said, looking down at his schedule. Magus was first occupied with the thought _Oh my god he said my name_ and then realized both boys were looking at him. "What?"

Ragnor smirked at the look on Magnus's face. "Please tell me this foolish idiot isn't your guide? Or your student ambassador or whatever they're calling it?"

"Shut up." Magnus muttered.

"Great comeback. Possibly the best you've ever come up with in our acquaintance."

"Actually, he is and he's doing a great job." Alec interrupted, silencing both of them. Ragnor smoothed his long green hair, which he had pulled into a bun today.

"Well. I hope I see you around, Alec." Ragnor said and winked before turning away. As he left, he shoved Magnus forward. Alec automatically reached to steady him, keeping Magnus from pitching forward.

"T-thanks." Magnus stuttered. He looked up at the taller, stronger boy and knew immediately that focusing in English was going to be a lost cause.

Alec hoped no one noticed the blush on his cheeks, and was relieved when Magnus quickly straightened up.

"Magnus, Alec!" Clary called as she shepherded Izzy, Jace and Simon toward English. "Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

Magnus impulsively grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him along, running after Clary with a huge grin on his face.

"Didn't want you to get lost in the hall." he said by way of explanation to Alec, still grinning.

The bell rang shrilly before Alec could say anything in response, the teacher directing them to take their seats in a monotone voice.

* * *

><p><em>After school that day…<em>

"Magnus?" Camille asked incredulously. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Magnus stopped his loud off-key humming and looked down at his boss from his perch on his ladder. "What does it look like?"

"It _looks_ like you are decorating for the holiday season, which I have absolutely no interest in, as you well know." Camille snapped. "What's all that junk you're putting up anyway, holly?"

"_No_," Magnus replied. "It's mistletoe. Come on Camille, don't be such a Grinch. It's good for business. Holiday spirit and all that."

Camille huffed and stalked off to the back room.

"Mistletoe." Ragnor scoffed from behind the counter, rolling his eyes while cleaning out the espresso machine.

"Have something to say, my little pickled green cabbage head?" Magnus asked as he wrestled with a length of silver tinsel.

Ragnor scowled and ran a hand through his long green hair. He chose not to dignify that remark with a response, choosing instead to scour the machine with a vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas! (If you celebrated Christmas! Or happy belated Hanukah) Just a short update. ;) Hope you enjoy. ~ xx Lady Knight xx**

"So, about the English project." Alec said, turning around to face Magnus.

"Hm?" asked Magnus, picking up his plethora of blue glitter pens, which he had accidently scattered on the floor.

"Here, let me help." Alec said, and they began picking up the pens together.

"So how do you want to do it? It's about the Greek gods, right? So what type of myth do you want to write?"

Magnus looked stumped. "Um…let's meet up sometime later and brainstorm it. I'm much better at speaking languages than writing, really."

"Oh? How many languages do you speak?"

"Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, demon…"

"Demon?"  
>"Haha, only joking." Magnus winked. "Just seeing if you were listening."<p>

"I could come to that coffee shop you work at if you want." offered Alec.

Magnus shook his head quickly and shuddered. "I spend too much time there already. Why don't you just come over to my house? Here's the address." He leaned over and wrote an address in glittery blue ink.

"Ok, sure." Alec said, looking down to see some of the glitter attach to his sweatshirt. He sighed.

"Glitter looks good on you," Magnus said, nodding, as his gaze was drawn to Alec. "I mean, you look good. I mean-"

Alec blushed again. "Why don't we head to our next class before we're almost late again?" he suggested, clearing his throat.

Magnus grinned. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Alec and Magnus split up for a period as Magnus had the period free and Alec had a music lesson. Alec had told Magnus that he played the violin.<p>

Magnus slouched against the wall, waiting for the period to be over and he could see Alec again.

All of a sudden, his friend Catarina Loss walked up. "Magnus, I hear you've made some stupid bet with Ragnor." she said, sliding down to sit next to him. Her short blue hair was styled in an attractive pixie cut, her blue eyes set off by her tan skin.

"It's not a bet. Er, well, not exactly."

"Hm. Well…that's exactly what it sounded like to me when Ragnor described it." Catarina raised an eyebrow. She poked him with one long finger. "Explain, glitter boy, explain, explain."

"What are you, a Dalek?" Magnus scoffed. "It was entirely a private conversation and Ragnor possibly has a flap in place of a mouth." he said touchily.

"Did I hear my illustrious name mentioned?" Ragnor asked, coming up to them and sitting next to Catarina.

Magnus glared. "This is such a stupid bet. Does it count if we're going to study together?"

Ragnor shook his head. "Nope. Vague rules are vague rules."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Magnus kicked his feet in frustration.

"What bet are you guys talking about?" came a voice from behind Magnus.

"Oh! Uh." Caterina scrambled to her feet. "Call me." she said, pointing a finger at Magnus.

"Who was that?" Alec asked, staring after her.

"My friend, Catarina. And you already know…"

"Ragnor." said the boy in question, smoothly standing up and shaking Alec's hand. "We meet again."

"Ragnor, why don't you slither away? Alec and I are meeting with the other new kids for lunch." Magnus said, taking Alec's arm and beginning to pull him away.

"Unfortunately I have class now." Ragnor continued as if Magnus hadn't spoken. "But maybe I'll see you later."

Magnus made gagging noises and pulled Alec away. Alec laughed once Ragnor was out of earshot. "You two really hate each other, huh?"

"We don't hate each other exactly…Ragnor disapproves of having adventures. We've known each other a _long_ time. For example, this one time we had to do a project on Peru…" Magnus trailed off and said brightly: "Never mind, let me show you where the cafeteria is."

Alec smiled and followed Magnus. "You'll have to tell me the rest of that story some time."

"Oh, most definitely." said Magnus, as the smells of frying meat and many bodies packed into a small space rose to meet their noses. "And a word of advice? Bring your lunch from home as much as you possibly can, unless you're particularly partial to the taste of over-cooked tennis balls."

Alec snorted with laughter and Magnus smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 2015! xx Lady Knight xx**

Ragnor cleared his throat for the seventh time since Magnus's shift at the coffee shop had started. Magnus resolutely ignored him, sending crumbs flying from the counter as he banished them with his cloth.

Ragnor started to clear his throat again until Camille poked her head out of the back room. "Problem, Ragnor?"

He smiled falsely, showing both rows of teeth. "Just fine, boss."

Camille frowned, and then sent him a slow burning glare. "Keep it that way."

Ragnor gave a brief nod, waiting until Camille took her attention off him.

"So. You didn't tell Alec that this all started as a bet?"

"WHAT!" Magnus spun around, scowling. "That's not true."

"Really? I thought that's how this happened…" mused Ragnor. "Maybe I should go have a chat with him and let him know." Ragnor casually loped a curl of his long green hair through his fingers as he spoke.

"Ragnor. My little rotten Brussel sprout. I know you hate to lose bets, but if you so much as look as Alec then I will utterly destroy you." Magnus's golden eyes were practically glowing, and looking in them, Ragnor felt a small jolt of unease.

"And of course, completely ruin your social life for ever and ever." Magnus finished, winking brightly at Ragnor. Ragnor shook his head to clear his mind of the almost hypnotic effect of Magnus's eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am supposed to be interviewing a new employee for Queen Camille." Magnus rolled his eyes at Camille's utter apathy and laziness. "So just let it go." Magnus concluded, shouldering past Ragnor.

Ragnor's face twisted angrily for a moment, but was forced to redirect his energy into his job when an entering customer caught his attention.

Sighing, he stepped to the counter and began to make the girl with long black hair a white chocolate peppermint mocha drink.

Meanwhile, Magnus settled into the table across from the prospective employee, grateful at least that he got the chance to get off his feet while conducting the interview.

"Name?" he asked, flipping through paperwork, glancing down.

"Raphael Santiago."

Magnus looked up and assessed him. A skinny Latino boy with shoulder length black hair and burnished brown skin gazed back at him with an unreadable stare.

"I'm Magnus Bane. Why would you like to work here?"

Raphael fidgeted in his seat. "Need the money. I'm helping look after my little brothers."

Magnus nodded. "Any past job experience?"

"I used to work at the Hotel Dumort, just helping out, doing odd jobs. Luggage, busboy in the restaurant, front desk."

"Front desk? You look a little young for that." Magnus commented absently, his mind on dark haired boys with blue eyes. _Oh god, I've got a type, _he inwardly moaned while also secretly delighted. _How cliché._

"You don't look all that old yourself." Raphael said, scornfully eyeing Magnus's glitter hairstyle with blue streaks. "Besides, _mi mama_ always said I had a silver tongue."

"Bilingual, that's a plus." Magnus noted, jotting it down. "It _is_ a shame that you are unable to appreciate the newest trend in hair, but fortunately for you that has yet to become a requirement to work here." Magnus glanced back at Ragnor, scowling and Raphael's mouth quirked.

"Oh, good. Anything else?"

"Availability looks good…" Magnus tapped the pen on the desk, lost in thought until Raphael cleared his throat.

"Oh! Still here. Sorry. Any questions or concerns for me?"

"Nope."

"Great. You're hired. Follow me and get changed, you can start now."

From the other end of the shop, the girl with long black hair sipped her drink carefully. She savored the taste of the white chocolate mocha and beamed when the peppermint flavor rolled across her tongue.

Watching Magnus lead the boy behind the counter, she frowned and considered.

Was it possible that this boy, this Magnus, was good enough for Alec? There seemed to be rather a lot of glitter involved in his overall persona but perhaps Alec enjoyed that.

Sighing, Isabelle took another long drink and out the window, headlights flicking across the window. She'd simply have to observe for a while longer before she decided. And there was no need to be decisive. If Magnus broke Alec's heart there was no reason she couldn't hack his personal electronics and make a few…interesting changes. No one messed with her big brother. Except her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Hope you're having a good start to your 2015 so far! :) **

**~ xx Lady Knight xx**

* * *

><p>Later that night, exhausted after closing up the coffee shop and training Raphael, Magnus felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He did not stir from the position he was currently in: facedown on his bed and with no intention of moving in the near future.<p>

His phone buzzed again. Slowly, he pulled out his phone and blinked at the message on the screen: _hey_

Magnus bolted upright, all tiredness forgotten.

A second text quickly followed the first: _It's Alec._

Magnus quickly texted back: _Alec? Hi! This isn't some stupid joke from Ragnor…right? haha_

After a brief moment during which Magnus was sure strands of his hair were turning gray from worry, a text arrived: _Um no, sorry. This is Alec Lightwood. From school? _

Magnus laughed out loud. _Believe me, I remember who you are._

A minute passed, then Alec texted again: _Not everyone does haha._

Magnus frowned, then read the next text coming in: _So…when should we meet up for English?_

_ M: You up for a sleepover?_

_A: ….(Alec is typing)_

_M: HAHAHA just kidding. Tomorrow? _

_A: …Sure. After school?_

_M: Anytime. How was your first day? No one directed you to the fifth floor or anything, right? Cause the fifth floor doesn't exist. _

Alone in his room, Alec smiled slightly, then smiled wider at the next text.

_M: NOT that I speak from previous experience or anything._

_A: Pretty good. Had an awesome student ambassador. Made a new friend, I think._

Alec winced as soon as he sent the text. He always felt like a klutz with words. Oh God. Why wasn't Magnus responding? He could practically feel his heart rate increase as the minutes ticked by.

_M: So happy to hear it. ;) So what's up besides school? Sorry about the texting delay, my cat can be temperamental._

_A: Your cat?_

_M: Chairman Meow. He gets jealous. _

_A: Great name for a cat._

_M: You have a great name too. _

_A: Are you saying you want to name a cat after me?_

_M: Maybe. ;) Must sleep now…not sure how I am currently functioning. So tired. _

_A: Get some sleep! See you tomorrow! _

Barely able to shrug off his shoes, Magnus let his phone hit the floor with a clunk and drifted into sleep. He was accompanied by dreams heavily populated by a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Lying back on his pillow, Alec snapped his phone off and gazed at the ceiling in a daze, grinning slightly. His window shades were open, bright moonlight flooding the otherwise dark room.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Magnus was at his locker, shuffling through binders and trying to stifle yawns. <em>Slam!<em> His locker door closed suddenly and a beautiful girl with long dark hair leaned upon the closed door. Magnus seized her up carefully and then said: "Lightwood." It wasn't a question. There was just something about her that told him.

"How'd you know? I'm Isabelle." she offered a pale hand with perfect fingernails painted scarlet, but when he gripped it he was surprised to find it covered in callouses.

"Magnus Bane."

"Oh, I know who _you_ are." Isabelle smiled dangerously.

"Fabulous. I don't suppose it's because you admire my ability to set hair trends and my unceasing support of the glitter industry, is it?"

"While those are admirable accomplishments, I was thinking of something else." Izzy drew closer, staring at Magnus and whispered: "Alec is my big brother. And if you break his heart, I _will_ make you pay."

Magnus gulped. Isabelle didn't intimidate him exactly, but he had the feeling that revenge and protection was her favorite game to play and that she was not in the habit of losing.

"I've got no intentions-"

"Oh, but no one _ever_ does." Isabelle was busy examining Magnus's newest hairstyle, then lifted his wrist and examined his watch while nodding approvingly. "I want us to be friends."

Magnus began to back away slowly; the way he imagined one did from hungry bears, vicious howler monkeys and the like.

"But Magnus, remember." Gray-blue eyes met golden eyes. "I never give second chances." Isabelle declared, before flicking her scarf over her shoulder and melting into the crowd of sleepy students stumbling through the halls.

"Hey." Magnus visibly jumped at the sound, after reopening his locker he had half-expected Isabelle Lightwood to come striding back. Fortunately, it was Alec, who was dressed in a light blue t-shirt that matched his eyes and dark jeans. Magnus practically felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, yourself." he said easily, smiling again.

"Was that Izzy I just saw over here?" Alec asked, frowning momentarily.

"Er…yes. Just looking out for you, I think." Magnus said, avoiding Alec's gaze, his smile slipping away.

Alec groaned, slumping against the wall of lockers. Magnus noted how his t-shirt was slightly too small and rode up to expose an inch of skin. He hastily jerked his gaze away when he realized Alec was talking to him.

"Sorry about that. She gets a little protective. Don't know why." he said, running his hand through his dark hair. Magnus resisted the urge to haul Alec off to the nearest supply closet and make out with him passionately. Instead, he cleared his throat and said: "Siblings, I understand." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back.

"Do you have any?"

"Actually, no." Magnus's face darkened and Alec touched his arm gently, concerned at the look in the other boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…to pry or-"

"It's fine. It's nothing. I mean, I've heard stories and stuff. So do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?" Magnus said brightly, lightly running his hand over Alec's hand on his arm.

"Nothing much." Alec responded, shivering slightly at Magnus's touch and accepting the change in conversation. "Possibly nothing at all, actually. Jace hit it off with some girl named…Clara? No, that's not it..."

"Clary?" Magnus smiled slightly.

"Yes! They're going to a party, some club called Pandemonium. And Izzy will probably tag along with them or something."

"Hm." Magnus drummed his fingers, thinking. "I think I might end up going to that same party. You want to go?"

"I-you-you mean me?" Alec's ears were turning pink, rapidly progressing to a fire-engine red.

"Yes, you." Magnus said, turning to face Alec and giving him a gentle smile. "Alexander- wait, what's your middle name?"

"Gideon."

"Yes, _you_, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"I- I'd love to." Alec stammered out, gazing at Magnus like he was the best thing he'd seen since toasted bread.

"Great. Then it's settled." Magnus said simply. And that was that.

Later that day, when Alec had to kick Magnus to wake him up after nodding off in English, the lecture of the teacher about lazy students had no effect on either of them. Alec's ears remained a steady red, his lips constantly fighting a smile, while Magnus couldn't keep a silly grin off his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was inspired to write another kind of fic, still centered on Malec. It's called: "To The One Who Loves Him Next." Here's the synopsis if you're interested:** **Alec wrote a letter about Magnus after they broke up- a letter that Alec never intended to see the light of day. However, Isabelle has no intention of letting her brother be a heartbroken mess and secretly resolves to get them back together. **

**Without further ado, here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review! :) **

**~ xx Lady Knight xx**

* * *

><p>"Alec and Magnus, I would say that your myth on how glitter came to humankind from the Greek goddess Aphrodite was very…creative. While you may have deviated a bit from the set prompt, I believe that your unique interpretation was highly effective, excellent use of details, demonstrated good public speaking skills and your classmates certainly seemed to appreciate the free samples of glitter you handed out." Magnus read out loud to Alec, who was waiting next to his locker. His mouth dropped, then turned to grin at Alec.<p>

"We got an A-!" They hugged for a moment and then Alec pulled away shyly, smiling widely.

"Hey Izzy!" he said, still smiling and pulled her in for a one-armed hug. "Guess what? We aced this English project!"

"Wow!" Isabelle exclaimed, hugging her brother. "Congrats." she said, nodding at Magnus. "So I hear we're all going to be at this New Year's Eve party together?" she asked, but it didn't sound much like a question.

Magnus nodded and Alec reached out to Magnus, lightly linking his fingers with his, connecting them all for a moment.

"And Jace is bringing Clarissa, right?" Alec said, slightly frostily.

Isabelle nodded. "And I'm bringing someone too." she said firmly.

"You are? Who is this guy? Have I ever met him? Isabelle, I have to meet him first before you bring him. He could be a con artist or a…a-"

"A really nice guy? Yeah, he could be." said Isabelle, winking at Magnus. Magnus winked back.

"Let it go, Alexander," Magnus said, pulling Alec closer. "You'll meet him at the party."

"It's not that idiot Meliorn, is it? I swear I'll break his face if you show up with him." Alec threatened.

"I'll see you both later." Isabelle said, winking again.

"Come on," Magnus said, pulling Alec down the hall. "We're finally on break!"

"I know. I'm excited. But Izzy…" Alec turned to watch her go, but she had already disappeared. "I worry about her."

"I know you do." said Magnus cuddling him. "But she's a big girl."

Alec snorted. "She thinks she is. But she'll always be little to me."

"Well, although it's thrilling to think of you fighting for Isabelle's honor," Magnus batted his eyes. "I'm quite sure Isabelle can take care of herself."

* * *

><p>"Alec! Hurry up!" Isabelle rolled her eyes, stomping her high heels, which made a sharp clack against the tile. "It's already eight o'clock! We were supposed to be there half an hour ago!"<p>

"Coming, coming…" Alec muttered, clattering down the stirs.

"Wow." Isabelle stopped for a moment, staring at her brother. "Alec, you look _good_."

Alec smiled.

"Magnus picked out your outfit, didn't he?"

"God, Isabelle, why do you always _say_ that!"

"Oh, you're just embarrassed that it's true," she said, picking up her purse.

"Hurry up!"

"Watch my sweater!" Alec said, as Isabelle pulled him out the door. "So where's this guy of yours?"

"Come on, everyone is meeting us there." Isabelle said, not answering the question.

"Fine, fine."

"Alec." Isabelle stopped suddenly, sending Alec flying past her.

"What, what? I thought we were late?"

"I just want to say," she said, looking directly at him. "That I love you _so_ much. No matter whatever utter crap Dad says or thinks." She smiled, but her lips quivered slightly.

"Izzy…" Alec's eyes seemed to catch a glint of the light as tears flickered but did not fall. "C'mere."

They hugged for a moment, then Isabelle pulled away, flicking her long hair over one shoulder and taking his arm, said: "Let's go. A certain sparkly boy _and_ a really nice boy is waiting for us to show up."

"My certain sparkly boy is nice too." Alec grumbled, but they had finally made it out the front door.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the party, they were immediately greeted by Jace, Clary and a tall boy with curly brown hair and glasses.<p>

"Hi, I'm Simon." he said to Alec, holding out his hand while Alec eyed him suspiciously. Alec stared at him until he let his hand drop awkwardly. Quickly, Isabelle laced her hand through his and glared daggers at Alec.

"This is my older brother, Alec. He's _delighted_ to meet you, aren't you Alec?"

"Oh, definitely." Alec said, grinding his teeth and glaring back evenly.

"Hey." came a voice in Alec's ear, arms wrapping around him to pull him back. "You look great."

Alec felt a rosy blush build as he leaned back into Magnus's embrace.

"What's wrong? You feel…tense." said Magnus, hugging him tighter.

"Magnus! Have you met Simon?" Isabelle asked brightly.

"Hello there." said Magnus, eyeing Simon and his obvious discomfort with the surroundings. "Trying to bring Keds back, huh?"

"Well…er…um…" Simon began, but then Clary cut in.

"I wouldn't say it's a conscious effort." she said, smiling brightly at Magnus.

"Ah. Well, we're all here, aren't we? My friend Catarina is here too. I think I've misplaced her…" he said, looking around the room with a slight air of puzzlement. He released Alec to take a few steps back, scanning the crowd.

Instead of Catarina, Magnus spotter Ragnor, holding hands with Raphael Santiago. His long green hair was braided back and he appeared to be wearing eyeliner. Raphael wore a dark leather jacket and looked darkly handsome. Both were laughing, seemingly existing in a small world of their own. Magnus blinked several times slowly.

"One minute." he managed to say, grabbing Alec's hand and ignoring everyone else.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec asked, trying to slow Magnus down.

"I- just have to-" Magnus started to say, then stopped, arriving at the table where Raphael and Ragnor were seated.

"You two…?"  
>"Have discovered a mutual loathing of your completely ridiculous and glitter-ridden hair styles." Ragnor said swiftly. "While you've been doing your so-called "English project" with Alec, I've been closing the coffee shop each night with Raphael."<p>

"I- I see." Magnus stuttered, his eyes still as wide as quarters.

"Best of luck. We're both so happy for you," said Alec who was smiling. He gently took Magnus's hand and pulled him away.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked softly when they had found a relatively quiet corner. He stroked a piece of Magnus's hair back, a strand of which had fallen forward. "Did you…um…have feelings for Ragnor or whoever that was?"

Magnus turned to look at Alec. "I…I believe I am in shock." he said, starting to laugh extremely loudly. "I never, even in my wildest dreams, believed that those two would date. And to answer your question, darling: NO, I've never had feelings for either of them." he said, laughing hysterically now.

Secure in the darkness of the room, Alec drew Magnus toward him while Magnus laughed into his shoulder and Alec started to laugh with him.

"Well at least they make each other happy. But I've always liked your hairstyles. And we really were working on an English project!" Alec protested.

"Those two are _completely_ perfect for each other." Magnus snickered. "Two bitter little cabbages living happily together. Who would have thought?!" he said, descending into giggles again.

"Well, if you hadn't talked to me then we wouldn't be together either, right? Crazy things happen all the time." Alec said, smiling.

"True." Magnus nodded. "Shall we find the others?"

"Yes." Alec said, frowning. "I need to meet this Simon, and talk to him a bit."

"Alexander. While it is _terribly_ sexy to see how protective and strong you are, perhaps you could give Isabelle a break. It _is_ New Year's Eve night after all." Magnus said, stroking Alec's cheek. "Ha! I can see you blush even in the dark."

Alec believed he might have blushed more at his touch and his words.

"I guess." he mumbled. "You might need to persuade me a little more, though."

Magnus grinned. "I can do that."

When they found the group again, they saw Jace and Clary discussing literature and the best way to slay a certain demon, while Isabelle was trying to convince the gawky Simon to dance with her.

"C'mon! I'll teach you. It's really simple." she said, never wobbling a bit in her eight-inch stiletto heels as she demonstrated the dance steps. At her words, the song switched and a slow song came on.

"Well, we could try this one-" she began to say, but Alec barged in.

"Izzy, why don't you chat with Magnus for a bit?" Alec asked, grabbing Simon's forearm and propelling him in the opposite direction.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch. "Hurry back. If I don't get a chance to slow dance this evening, then I will be _very_ angry. You don't want to see that, Alexander Gideon! I know where you sleep!" she yelled after them. Alec flapped a hand in distracted acknowledgement of her words.

Magnus flourished a bow to Isabelle, then held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor? I'd hate to see Alec injured just because you didn't get the chance to dance."

Isabelle grinned.

"Let's show them what they're missing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we- uh- going?" Simon asked bemusedly as Alec gripped his arm, a bit too hard Simon thought, and dragged him away from the wildly dancing Isabelle and Magnus.

"How long have you been dating Izzy?" Alec asked, looking dark and imposing, with his arms crossed so his muscles stood out.

"Dating?" Simon choked out.

Alec stared at him, unconvinced.

"We aren't dating. Er…well, not as of right now. Maybe later?" Simon offered, noting the darkening in Alec's eyes.

"You're saying my sister isn't good enough for _you_ to date?"

"NO! I'm just saying it hasn't exactly…come up in conversation yet." Simon said, aware that he was using his hands to gesture erratically. He quickly put his hands in his pockets and examined the carpet.

"Hm. Well, what the hell are you waiting for? A girl like Izzy doesn't hang around forever." Alec said. Simon's head whipped up so fast his glasses almost flew off his nose.

"You mean you think I should- you can't mean that _I've_ got a chance with a girl like Izzy."

"Sure you do. I'm not saying she won't stomp all over your heart in her high-heeled boots, but if you don't think it's worth the risk…than you don't really deserve her." Alec shrugged, the icy fire gone from his eyes.

"And I hear you're a really nice guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go join my boyfriend on the dance floor."

Alec started to walk away; leaving a wide-eyed Simon slightly slumped against the wall.

"Oh- Simon?"

"Hm?"

"If you hurt her or make her sad…" Alec smiled dangerously. "I don't think I need to finish my sentence."

Simon cleared his throat nervously. "No sir- I mean, uh, Alec. I got it."

"Then get going." Alec said pointedly, looking at the clock, which was about to strike 11:45 p.m. "It is New Years Eve."

"Hm, that seemed shorter than usual," Isabelle mused to Magnus as a pale Simon and grinning Alec came toward them.

"Isabelle, could I talk to you for a minute?" Simon said, fidgeting with his hands.

Isabelle flashed him a smile. "Of course."

As she passed Alec, she frowned at him suspiciously but he just smiled.

"What was that about? I thought you were letting Isabelle take care of herself?" Magnus asked, grabbing one of Alec's hands and twirling him in a circle.

"I am- sorta. Wow! You never told me about your crazy dance moves." said Alec, watching as Magnus danced to the beat.

"Yeah, the best part is that he thinks he's good." said an amused voice.

"Catarina! I found you!" Magnus crowed triumphantly, twirling her and Alec at the same time.

"I believe you mean _I_ found _you_." Catarina said, brushing her blue pixie cut out of her eyes.

"You should have seen him dancing this one time in Peru and he got drunk out his mind and there was a flying carpet involved and then he-" Catarina began to tell Alec.

"Aaaaannnd I think that's enough stories out of you." Magnus said, lightly pushing her away. "Why don't you go torment Ragnor? And his new _friend_."

"Have you met Raphael?" Alec asked.

"What? You're joking. You're talking about _Ragnor_. Have you been inhaling too many coffee fumes at the store?" she teased.

"Dead serious. Alec is my witness." Magnus said, twining their hands together.

Catarina's grin faded as she stared at them and realized they were serious.

"I think he was over there." Magnus said, pointing.

"I'll be back!" she yelled over her shoulder, hurrying off in the direction he had indicated.

Magnus turned to Alec and cleared his throat. "So…may I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

"That's not the direction we saw Ragnor and Raphael." Alec started to say, as he put his hand in Magnus's. Smoothly, Magnus drew Alec's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. Alec immediately shut up.

"I know." Magnus said and winked, showing off his glittery blue eye shadow.

A slow song came on. Nearby, Simon could be heard repeatedly apologizing for almost stepping on Isabelle's toes, but she was always too quick to let that happen.

A faster song came on and Jace and Clary came onto the dance floor. Jace and Clary danced as if the song was still slow, having eyes for no one but the other.

"One minute till midnight!" yelled out a girl with long hair dyed magenta. "Let the countdown begin!"

The crowd began to chant out the number of seconds left.

_-60-_

"Alexander?"

"Hm?"

"Would you-"

_-50-_

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Would you mind if-"

_-40-_

"It's so loud in here! What'd you say, Magnus?"

_-30-_

"Oh look there's Ragnor!"

_-20-_

"Yeah…should we say hi?"

_-10-_

"NO! I mean, uh, maybe later."

_-5-!_

_-4-!_

"Alec, can I kiss you?"

_-3-!_

_ -2-!_

"Yes."

_-1-!_ "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd screamed, then began kissing.

Simon and Isabelle where locked in an embrace, while Jace was busy kissing Clary softly.

Ragnor and Raphael eyed each other shyly, then Ragnor leaned over, took Raphael's hand and went to kiss his cheek. Raphael turned his head at the last moment and the kiss got longer and more intense. When they both came up for air and stared at each other, neither seemed to know what to say. Raphael tugged the end of Ragnor's long green braid closer, and the kiss quickly resumed.

And Alec and Magnus? While it was not Magnus's first kiss, it was for Alec and somehow that made it even more special for Magnus. He felt an urge to not disappoint Alec in any way. His arm went around Alec's waist, pulling him close while his other hand cupped Alec's cheek. Alec's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer.

When the kiss was over, Magnus pulled back to look at Alec.

"So was that…what you were thinking?" Magnus asked, wondering why he felt nervous. He had kissed and been kissed before, and considered himself something of an expert.

Alec stared up into his golden eyes. "Oh, yeah." he said breathlessly.

"So would you want to-"

"Yes." said Alec, pulling Magnus back to him. And that was that.

**THE END. And they lived happily ever after. **

**I just want to say THANK you to every single one of you who left me a review or favorited or followed etc. It means so much to me, this was one of my favorite stories to write and I think that's why I put off writing the ending for so long haha. I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't then please remember I am not the magical Cassandra Clare. **** ;) **

**Also, Alice (guest)- so glad you caught the Bane Chronicles Raphael/ Ragnor reference. Yay! I love that book. **

**Feel free to check out my other story: "To the One Who Loves Him Next." (More Malec!) Thanks for coming along for the ride, you're all amazing and wonderful!**

**Have a great day,**

**~ xxLadyKnightxx**


End file.
